Through the Eyes of a side Character
by That-Unoriginal-Writer
Summary: I can't think of a good summary for this so some suggestions would be nice. This story ties in with Morganvillebites story: Claire and Micheal Imprint (although the title is misfitting)
1. Introductions

Hello, it is I the writer. Before we get into this story I would like to tell you something. Morganville Vampires belongs to it's respective owner AND Tate Grant is my OC (technically.) This story merges with morganvillebites' story _Claire and Michael Imprint_ so check out that story!

(after reading mine, of course)

Chapter 1: Introductions

I saw my mom, watching me play naively (even though I was smart it didn't affect my knowledge of the bad people on Earth) she looked at me and smiled, but then, as if she was dust, she disappeared. I wanted to escape this reality, return to my own and live the life I _should_ be living, but I have to help my friends... I woke up, escaping the darkness of a nightmare. My only problem? This was somewhat worse, physically but not emotionally. I could feel my blood all over my face, running down onto my shirt and dripping onto the cold, concrete floor. The pain was unbearable, it was as if every bone was broken and all nerves were sending pain signals to my brain. My vision was blurry, but I could see faint details of the area. It looked mostly like an old rundown factory, and that was all I could tell. Feeling weak from blood loss, I looked up and saw_…him... _holding a weapon towards my head, the one to kill me… the one to eliminate my existence.

Hello, my name is Tate Grant. I'm here to tell you about my story in this crazy world we all live in, filled with wonders unknown to humanity.

I am currently 14.641 years old; I'm not very tall though. My skin is tan-brown, I have black hair, and I'm unbelievably smart… Maybe too smart for my own good.

As a young boy, my mental abilities were phenomenal. Reading was easy; I read books that weigh as much as I did when I was 2. Math (and all forms of it) was easier than learning to breathe. All other subjects, as expected, were easy. So, as a result of this skill I have, the government was quick to put me under surveillance. I knew that, they watched me when I was around 6 years old. When I went anywhere, or even outside I could feel their presence. I could _hear_ them think about me. And I was scared back then… but when I was 13 years old I tried to escape them. 2 years after I completed collage, yes, you read correctly, I was done around 11. I _knew_ they would follow me if I ran to other states, or even countries.

So I did the best I could.

I escaped your reality and onto the next…

And that isn't even the beginning of my story…


	2. The TRUE Beginning

Hello, once again it is I, The Writer. More specifically: That-Unoriginal-Writer. The last chapter was **VERY** short and they'll extend as we dig deeper into this story… That is all…

Chapter 2: The **_TRUE_** beginning

I woke up, once again tired. Tired of everything, the government, the world in general, and mainly, the lack of sleep. I looked over at my alarm clock; it was 7:09 A.M. My tiredness soon faded; today is the day I test the new invention I made right underneath the government's nose. My new invention didn't have a name, but it could transport through realities, each one having something totally unique about it.

All I can say about that day is nothing much happened until around 5:30 P.M., which is when I tested it for the very first time.

I waited for it to power up (which is a **VERY** long time.) I activated a few devices, and got into my clothes made to resist any changes from jumping into differing universes and realities. Before I pushed the final activation key, I thought to myself.

_Do I really want to do this? Of course you do, it's the only way to escape. I know that, it's just… what are all the possibilities? I know there are a lot of bad outcomes to good ones, but what might happen? _

Man, I need to stop arguing with myself.

_Alright let's do this._

I closed my eyes, shielded my head with my arms, and activated the device…

It felt… weird, traveling in such a way. I couldn't remember much during the travel, but I guess that's what happens. I do remember seeing a different city to the one I travelled from. _Must be a side-effect of this… this… I really need a name for this… thing. Hmm, I think I'll name it "T-001 'bridge'" Yeah, that'll work for now_

A few moments after the travel I passed out from extreme fatigue. _Jet lag… universe lag? Hell, I don't know. Well… geez you're not much help. Sorry, we just need sleep or __**SOME**__thing…_

I woke up feeling wide awake. I checked my watch it was 7:16 P.M. _That was a short nap… kinda expected something more than that after the travel._ I looked closer at my watch; it said it was one day later than I thought… I slept for 25 hours or so. _Wow…_

My first few days were boring, not much happened. I explored the new place and found out it was very similar to where I came from, nothing I could see was different. The people had some weird names though… really weird names…

So, after some poking around in this dimension I decided I should go to school. Not to learn… well kind of, learn about this dimension, anyway. I looked around on the internet, and everything was like the old dimension, that really puzzled me. After so long, I searched "schools for advanced teens" and only a few popped up nearby, one was more of a boarding school. _Nope._ But the other seemed like an average school so I selected it. The name was "_Evernight High" Funny name for a school, but it's the only one I can walk to_.

"Average school" was a gross understatement…

The moment I got there I started getting REALLY nervous, my heart was pounding, I was sweating a little, and I just did not want to move from the main gates. _All I'm going to do is stand here and wait… seems like a good idea_. Then this random girl walks in my direction. _Where is she going?_ Suddenly she is running, I have to admit I was scared, after all, this is another dimension._ Why is she running at me?_ Then, she was right in front of me. She has wavy, curly(ish) hair, and has blue eyes. Her skin is pale… kinda.

"Hi, my name is Kelsey Luck. I'm here to show you around Evernight High" she says, smiling. She then grabs my hand and pulls me away from the gates.

_Heh, I would've stayed there all day._

She stops and looks at me very seriously. "You do know what school this is, right?"

"Yeah, it's for special kids, like me" I reply, somewhat quietly

She shakes her head "Nope, this school is full of vampires, werewolves, witches, and super humans, like you."

_Great, a dimension of lunatics. Fan-freakin-tastic_

"I'm a werewolf, in a pack. You probably don't believe me, but it's true. I know you are like, 'she is crazy', but I can prove it." She closes her eyes and a smoke cloud appears, and, BAM! A wolf is in my face. It freaked me out. So, I closed my eyes. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod, a wolf, a large wolf, is right in front of me!_

I opened my eyes, hoping it was a side-effect of traveling, and there was Kelsey. Normal, human, Kelsey

"I saw how freaked you were, so I changed back" She says to me with a little grin.

I sat down feeling even worse than I did at the gates. _Great…_ I asked her "So, the whole school is like this?"

She nodded and I took a deep breath._ I could be killed in this place._

"Everyone in this school is different, there are seven members in my pack" She said, smiling.

"Are you alpha or anything like that?" I asked her. _She does seem like alpha, or at least high-ranking._

"No, KyleRae Tonkin is leader, I'm second-in-command."_ Called it._ "We have Justena Angel, Vivian Blue, Jacob Red, Travis Tonkin, and Cleo Harpe. Travis is like KyleRae's boyfriend, but they have the same last name, and they say they are 'just friends,' if you know what I mean." She smiled._ That's a bit to remember for my first day out here_.

"You'll meet them all tomorrow. Today, I get to take you to your apartment." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me up three flights of stairs. My room number was 67A. "So here you are. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 6am, to meet everyone. Bye." She smiled then turned and walked away.

The apartments were OK… I guess. I didn't meet anyone or do anything, so I slept early.

I didn't get too much sleep, all I could think about were the people creatures that lived in this school. I knew I'd probably need to protect myself, but how? They had special abilities, I was human.

I woke at 5:45am. I got up and changed, brushed my teeth, and walked out my door. Kelsey was already outside my door.

She smiled, "Breakfast is ready downstairs."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Breakfast at 6am, are you all crazy?" She nodded.

We walked down to the breakfast room. She walked us over to this eight chaired table. There were four girls sitting there and two boys. Kelsey took her seat and told me to sit down next to her.

This girl was sitting across from me, just staring at me with the devil eye. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was pretty cute. She had her hair down, with a gold star on a chain hanging from her neck. I smiled at her; she leaned up in her chair and said, "You must be Tate Grant, super smart human? I'm KyleRae Tonkin, the pack leader." She smiled when she said the last part, about her being leader._ Umm…_

Kelsey said, "Let me introduce you to everyone, it is the first day of school and everything. So this is Vivian Blue and Justena Angel, they are like twins." I looked over at them, Vivian looked native, she had brown hair. Justena was tiny; she had dirty blond hair that was curly and blue eyes. I smiled at them. They smiled back. "This is Jacob Red, he is on the football team." I looked over, he had brown hair that come down to his forehead, his brown eyes matched the rest of his body. I smiled and again he returned it. "This is Travis Tonkin, he is quarterback of the football team and KyleRae's boyfriend." Travis quickly said, "I'm not her boyfriend, I would not go out with the devil." KyleRae smiled, she had a great smile, and it brought her eyes out. "I'm not that bad, Trav." She moved over and kissed him on the cheek; he smiled and sat all the way back in his chair, putting his arm around the back of KyleRae's chair.

"So with the devil, as Trav calls her, she is alpha and head cheerleader. The most popular girl in school, just watch out for Sierra Frankly, she wants KyleRae's crown." KyleRae's face looked angered as she said, "She never will, one day she is going to pay for what she did to Justena on her first day. You aren't mean to one of my pack members and get away with it." She smiled, slightly evilly._ Avoid hurting her pack, got it._

Despite the "mythical creatures" twist on this school, it was like any other. Not much has happened for some time, besides "The Fight" of course. It wasn't really a fight, more so KyleRae beating Sierra. I felt bad for Sierra, but then she reminded me why I hated her. She was a total bitch; once she found out I was associated to KyleRae's pack, things changed. Her "boyfriend" Phillip saw me as a target, along with his "friends." I'll tell you, it wasn't easy dodging them all the time

I decided to wear sweaters, to cover my newest invention. Hopefully, it'll help me in fights. It's basically strong, light, metal that attaches in strands to your arm lengthwise. It has a very small motor where your elbow is. It boosts punching abilities by increasing the velocity and strength of your arm. You need do take a lot of calcium to keep broken hands from occurring.

A day later, Phillip decided to help me "test" my invention…


	3. Note of the Author 1

OK… here goes… I haven't been typing in awhile (gaming… I feel ashamed… not really WoT is fun …) and morganvillebites (my friend) is in trouble… sorta… sooo… yep… chapters from her might take awhile…

**EXPCECT NEW CHAPTERS EVERY WEEKEND**

Hey! Write reviews! NOW!

_The voices are telling you to review… so review goddamnit…_

Are you _still_ reading? Go! Now!

You have got to be kidding… GO! LEAVE! If you're just going to read, go read morganvillebites story!

_IT'S SO FANTASTIC_


	4. A Rough Day

Hello, and welcome to chapter 3's author's notes; I have taken a considerable amount of time on this chapter simply because of homework and such. HOWEVER! I can (almost) guarantee a chapter every week! **PLEASE** review, your feedback matters. I can't make a great story at all of you if you don't tell me your likes/dislikes!

(**Morganville Vampires **belongs to its respective owner, with the exception of a few OCs such as, Tate Grant, KyleRae Tonkin, Sierra, and etc.)

Chapter 3: A Rough Day

Soooo… what else can I say? Not much happened for a while (well, other than events you would expect from vampires, werewolves, and super-humans.) Fights from our antagonists, Sierra and Phillip, were growing scarce after we fought back and hit hard. KyleRae was somewhat reluctant letting me be a "member" of her pack because I wasn't, what do they call it, _turned_, but she was getting better after I showed my ability to fight back for myself.

The day of the fight, Phillip started to pick on me (as usual) but he seemed more aggressive for some odd reason. He shoved me around with his usual abnormal strength. Then, he pulled his right arm back for an obvious punch directed to the left of my jaw. I had little time to react and the punch nearly threw me on the ground. I looked up at him, but my vision was blurred slightly for a short time. I felt a jolt of energy, my heart slowed then jumped up to a high rate, and time slowed slightly. I stood up higher and grabbed his left arm and twisted it outwards and threw a heavy uppercut beneath his ribs, knocking the air out of him, then I twisted his arm more to punch him directly in his face, nearly breaking his nose, and threw him about two yards. He got up, ran towards me, grabbed me by my shirt and threw me onto a table in the lunchroom. I was a bit dazed from impact, but I fought the want to give up and jumped onto my feet. His face was bloody and he was clearly angry and charged like a bull. I ducked, grabbed him, and threw him using the speed he was running at me with. He crashed through some chairs and lied there like he was dead. Phillip then got up slowly and started limping away slowly while mumbling to himself.

KyleRae looked at me and said "Wow, that was impressive… For a regular human"

"Thanks… I guess"

"Hmm… You may be a nice addition to my pack if you could fight Phillip like that"

_Pff, I could fight a million Phillips_ "He was really tough to fight"

"I'm sure he wasn't that tough" She said rolling her eyes slightly '_Tate might be a human but he can fight'_

"Thanks" I replied

"For what?" She said quizzically.

"For complimenting me on my abilities for a human"

"I never said that" She said, sternly.

The rest of the day went on as normal, except for a few glares from Phillip. I was wondering how I heard that from KyleRae, I was sure she said it. _Oh well, I'm probably hearing things, that's all._

The next few days were the usual, with the exception of a few things like Phillip and Sierra, they seemed to back down for a while. Whenever we saw them they would glare or walk away. I didn't mind, as long as they know I won't run from a fight, I would be fine.

One day KyleRae wanted me to meet her "sis" Claire. She said she wanted to talk to her and wanted to introduce me to her. I was nervous to go, but I agreed hesitantly. She looked at me and smiled somewhat saying "Great" or something like that, I can't quite remember, I was not focusing at the time.

We drove off to Claire's in KyleRae's black Volvo, on the way we started talking to each other.

"Sooooo… You're Alpha?" I started

"Yeah, it's kind of fun."

_Must be… being a leader seems interesting…_ "Hmm… how did you start the pack, or did you join and work up the ladder" _I can't believe I said that to an Alpha_. I wanted to punch myself, back then it was somewhat awkward talking to something or somebody that can kill you.

"Well… I started the pack with my friends, Justena, Vivian, and a few others like Jacob."

"I see…"

A few moments of silence passed by.

"How did the 'fights' between you and Sierra break out?"

"Well, when we were younger she was fine, but when we got into high school she became what she is now" She said. I could hear a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"Oh…"

I saw a house ahead, so I assumed it was Claire's. It was a nice house. KyleRae stopped the car, got out, and started to walk to the house. We walked up and she rang the bell, we heard some footsteps and someone who was like KyleRae answered the door, she was older, but only slightly.

"Hey, sis" KyleRae said, pulling Claire in for a hug. Claire seemed to relax after the hug, which meant getting her mad was less likely.


End file.
